


Silent Ride

by yiendere



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Choking, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Edging, Kinda, M/M, Mommy Kink, Riding, Seungjun works at the local library, and so it begins, how cute, secret corridors, they have to stay silent, yeah but his boyfriend Jaeyoung pays him a visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiendere/pseuds/yiendere
Summary: Seungjun looked the other in the eye with pure confusion visible on his face, a little scared of what Jaeyoung had in mind. He just sighed “fine, tell me what the fuck do you want”“Wow, so aggressive” Jaeyoung retorted, fake hurt in his tone “but I’ll forgive you,” the black-haired man said, whispering to the other's ear “Mommy”And that word caught all of Seungjun's attention.
Relationships: Lee Seungjun | J-Us/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt
Kudos: 21





	Silent Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you're a minor do NOT read this fic. It's meant for adults only, so let's keep it at that.  
> Also, anything depicted in this fic or any of the others I wrote so far is just fiction and pure imagination. In other words, none of this is real.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on twitter @yiendere!

The day at the library was always the same. Nothing ever changed much, always the same boring customers who were always looking for the same category of books; university students who did not speak low enough as Seungjun always asked very kindly, and then there were the gentlemen who were cocky as all hell who thought they knew more than Seungjun when it came to the place where every book about anatomy was. Seungjun should already be used to it, but each of them made his patience drag down almost below zero.

But Seungjun was a sweetheart, so he preferred to smile and say "sure, give me just a second and I’ll help you in no time!”

He just asked that time pass as quickly as possible, even though he loves his job.  
It was calm, too calm, apart from grumpy customers ... but Seungjun did not trade this calm and serenity for anything.

So he just walked the endless corridors of books, filling each empty space with a book that had been taken from its place and put in the wrong place, or with a new book ready to be rented. And so he spent his days, flipping through those same books sometimes and often not understanding the mystique of words presented there. But Seungjun thus passed the time.  
The corridors were quiet most of the time, except for someone lost in thought and wanting Seungjun's help in finding the ultimate book they needed.

Everything was calm, nothing changed. Until the too familiar figure of his boyfriend was visible in his distant vision, and Seungjun had to look twice to make sure he was seeing well

Seungjun frowns, wondering why the hell his boyfriend had come to visit him at work. Even so, he walked on his way to stop in front of Jaeyoung, the handsome man looking at a shelf idly in the fantasy hall.

Seungjun smiled in confusion “what are you doing here, silly?” he spoke quietly; making sure no one else was around them.

The other finally looked at him, those familiar and daring butterflies come to life in Seungjun's belly and it was all Jaeyoung's fault.

"What, can't a man come visit his lovely boyfriend?" Jaeyoung returns the answer, arms quickly hugging Seungjun's waist and the blond had to immediately remind him where they were, slapping with no mean intent Jaeyoung's muscular arms.

“Yeah, that’s really cute, baby, but do I need to remind you… I’m working?” Seungjun lowered his pitch even more, almost so quietly Jaeyoung could barely hear him, his eyes glancing at his nervous lover and smiling at the slight panic in his boyfriend’s face

“Relax, babe” Jaeyoung was too calm for someone who took the time out of his day off to come interrupt his busy boyfriend “I’m just here to give you a treat”

Seungjun looked the other in the eye with pure confusion visible on his face, a little scared of what Jaeyoung would have in mind. He just sighed “fine, tell me what the fuck you want”

“Wow, so aggressive” Jaeyoung retorted, fake hurt in his tone. He took the chance to press his body further against Seungjun’s, feeling how the other tenses under his touch and so close to him; he knew the effect he had on Seungjun, and he absolutely loved it. It was fun to play around with.

“But I’ll forgive you,” the black-haired man said, in a silent breath and leaving a small trail of wet kisses up Seungjun’s neck and finally stopping at his ear to whisper again “Mommy”

Seungjun's heart felt like it had fallen out of his ass and gone straight to the ground. A wave of heat went through his whole body, including his cock that until now was calm enough for no one to notice, but now ... now it was very much awake.  
And apparently, Jaeyoung noticed something poke on his thigh because a cheeky grin emerged on his lips, his forehead pressing against his boyfriend's “do you like that? You like it when I call you Mommy?”

“Jaeyoung…” Seungjun’s eyes fell shut, taking a deep breath to try and control his damn hormones because now really wasn’t the time to get a boner when he had to work “why are you doing this now?”  
Jaeyoung didn't seem to be in the least worried that someone might walk down that corridor and see them embraced and too close to be just great friends. But he just shrugged, hands grabbing Seungjun's ass with maybe too much force but he knew the other one liked it

“I can’t miss my Mommy now? Rude,” Jaeyoung had the audacity to pout, all beautiful and adorable and Seungjun almost fainted right there “I need some of my Mommy’s love… right now. Can I, Mommy?”

And now Seungjun had a serious problem at hand; on the one hand, he desperately wanted to succumb to Jaeyoung's tempting requests and give him everything he wanted. On the other hand ... where could he satisfy his boyfriend without getting caught? Seungjun had to think fast, and his brain was not cooperating that well with the way Jaeyoung looked him down like a prey and held him like he wanted to ravage him right there.

“Okay, okay, wait… just—“and then a ding was heard only inside his head “follow me.”

Seungjun took the other's warm hand and made him follow behind him, guiding his way through corridors that were sometimes too tight, and ending up in a corridor hidden in the corner, a little recast and dark, and it felt like someone hadn’t been going there for weeks.

Seungjun turned around, now fully focused on Jaeyoung’s shiny eyes, and smiled “barely anyone comes here…”  
With both his hands, he began unbuttoning Jaeyoung’s pants, eyes still focused on the other’s face “this is where all the garbage books come to… no one really wants to rent those” with a content smile, he traced along the thick line of Jaeyoung’s cock through his underwear and chuckled at realizing his lover was already hard as a rock.

“Did you really drop everything just to meet with Mommy, baby boy?” now Seungjun was really just not minding his work, or the customers, or whoever. His mind was beginning to focus only on the dark-haired prince in front of him, and he couldn’t resist how good he looked.

“I see you’re already getting hard for me…” his palm pressed teasingly along the shaft, picking the thick cock in his hand and finally releasing it from the confinements of its underwear “look at that… so wet for Mommy, aren’t you baby?”

And Seungjun’s words were digging into Jaeyoung like a knife, and going straight to his already impossibly hard dick; he bucked his hips into Seungjun’s touch, seeking out for more  
“Need Mommy to take good care of me,” his voice was low, contrasting with his words and making Seungjun dizzy with how hot he sounded “please?”

That last word is what triggered Seungjun the most; seeing Jaeyoung being so submissive and so at his mercy, at the palm of his hand truly. It was a scene he’d repeat in his head countless times, he knew for sure.

“Hm, how good have you been for me, darling?” Seungjun asked but he honestly wanted to know “have you touched yourself this morning?”

“No, of course not…” gosh, Seungjun’s hand kept working slowly and teasingly along the length of Jaeyoung’s cock and he was starting to grow impatient, the way he couldn’t keep his hands to him and kept pulling Seungjun closer like that would change anything.

“No? Not at all?” and Jaeyoung shook his head, confirming that his words were the truth and Seungjun choose to believe him, smiling adoringly at his lover and jerking him off with a bit more energy and earning countless breathy pleas from the other “such a good, good boy for me… shhh, it’s okay baby. Mommy’s got you.”

And Jaeyoung felt like he was fucking into his lover’s hand, his hips having a mind of their own and bucking forward seeking friction and release.  
“Mommy…” he looked at the other like begging for mercy, and Seungjun pressed his index finger to his mouth to silence him.

“So noisy, my sweet baby…” Seungjun was enjoying this way too much, but he wouldn’t say that out loud right now; instead, he took his lover by the hand and pointed at the chair at the end of the dusty table in the middle of the dark corridor “come on, make yourself comfortable”

And so Jaeyoung did, sitting down on the chair, not once minding if it was dirty because who the fuck cares; and Seungjun followed right after, unzipping his pants and pulling them down in one go and Jaeyoung couldn’t help but stare at the one he called his.

Seungjun was always beautiful, like he was made by angels, it’s what Jaeyoung usually tells people to get rewarded with a bunch of lame ‘awwws.

Kicking his shoes off easily too, Seungjun was finally naked from the waist down, and Jaeyoung contemplated the sight before him while he worked on his shaft up and down with his hand.

“Who told you to touch yourself?”

And Jaeyoung very reluctantly stopped, his cock twitching with the loss of touch, and Seungjun approach him finally.  
“Please do tell me you brought lube with you…” and this time he was speaking for real and perhaps out of character, because otherwise if they didn’t have any lube… a blow job would have to do it.

But Jaeyoung smiled, reaching for the pocket on his jacket and pulling out what Seungjun asked for “you really think I came here unprepared, uh?”

“Shut up” Seungjun rolled his eyes back at the other’s cockiness, taking the small packet of lube and opening it to smear it all over his hand and reaching out to poke at his not so tight entrance, considering how Jaeyoung wasn’t that gentle with his cunt last night.

And slowly one of his fingers easily slid in, making him gasp perhaps a bit louder than he anticipated and he covered his mouth with his hand. While recovering from said embarrassment, Seungjun positioned himself above Jaeyoung’s lap, and the other already knew what his boyfriend had in mind.

“Is Mommy gonna ride me, yeah?” Jaeyoung still asked, voice lustful and hands coming to grab Seungjun’s waist in hopes he’d sit down on his aching cock.  
The blond merely smiled, also coating Jaeyoung’s cock with the liquid and not risking getting hurt that day, not when he still had a whole day of work ahead of him. And he certainly didn’t want to walk too funny in front of people.

“Mhm, baby… Mommy’s going to use your big cock to satisfy himself. Don’t you love that? Mommy’s gonna use you as his own sex toy,” Seungjun’s words were the sweetest melody to Jaeyoung’s hears, until “and you don’t get to cum”

Shit.

“But-But I’ve been good… way too good” Jaeyoung was on the brink of crying, knowing his boyfriend was about to edge him for who knows how long until he got what he wanted.  
Just great.

“Are you complaining?” the blond suddenly positioned the lubricant coated tip against his entrance and slowly sat down on Jaeyoung’s lap, feeling how his lover pulsed inside him and how every inch of his thickness stretched him out so good.  
The dark-haired man threw his head back in sudden pleasure, his mouth falling agape and his eyes rolling back. No matter how many times he’d fuck Seungjun senseless; his hole was always so tight and perfect. He’d never get used to it.

“N-No, no, I’m sorry Mommy… I’ll be your good toy. I’ll serve you well” he managed to say between silent sobs, and Seungjun seemed to like the answer, as he raised his legs once again just to sink back down on that throbbing and sensitive cock once more.

Jaeyoung had to bite down on his lower lip, pleasure overcoming him, as he heard the other one laugh as quietly as he could at his evident pain “be careful what you wish for next time, baby boy”

And now, not only did Jaeyoung have to remain silent in case someone heard them; he also had to control himself the best he could to not ejaculate inside his boyfriend. This was torture for him.

Soon, Seungjun’s hands are placed on Jaeyoung’s shoulders, using them for balance as he rides the sloppy, wet cock like he was made for it. The sounds are the hardest thing to control here; they’re disgusting and too obvious not to figure out what those two are doing, but Seungjun suddenly didn’t seem to care if he was caught with his ass out and taking some delicious cock all the way inside his guts.

He was actually quite proud of it, with the way he kept laughing in Jaeyoung’s ear “fuck, everyone can hear the nasty little noises my cunt is making” he spoke between broken and silent moans, filling Jaeyoung’s ears with filth “Hmm, Mommy loves to take his favorite toy to work… to pleasure himself for hours on end-“

Only a whiny moan interrupted his train of thought, making him shiver and legs shake when Jaeyoung’s tip hit him right where he wanted most. He smiled like he had just found the most amazing thing in the world, eyes now focused on the face of the one he was slowly torturing in the best way possible “ow, baby… can’t your useless cock take it? Are you that weak?”

And with that, Seungjun went back to work, his hips relentless and ass slapping against Jaeyoung’s naked thighs, and perhaps now they were being… a tad bit too loud.  
“M-Mommy… I think there’s- fuck” the younger of the two had his thoughts cut short when Seungjun decided it was a brilliant idea to start moaning nonstop right against his ear.

“I don’t care, baby” the blond responded, moving in ways he knew Jaeyoung couldn’t resist “let them see, let them walk by and see how much of two nasty fuckers we are- oh my God, your cock feels so fucking good”

Seungjun threw his head back but kept his eyes locked on Jaeyoung, taking his hand and placing it on his neck, and the younger knew what he wanted right away “do it”

“Mommy-“

“Just fucking choke me and let me use that cock” he said, as he returned to his steady rhythm, noisy as usual “if you dare come inside me there’ll be consequences, you understand me?”

And as much as those words stung like a knife, they also aroused Jaeyoung to no end. His boyfriend knew how much he loved to be edged for days on end if he had to, to be humiliated that way. He loved it way too much, and he was getting exactly that.

With the way Seungjun just had his head thrown back, no noise leaving him but his mouth dropped open, he was close to coming; the hand on his neck putting on pressure on the right places, Jaeyoung’s other hand now stroking his equally hard cock as well as his own thickness inside him making him see stars, Seungjun was done for.

“O-Oh my god, oh my god…” Jaeyoung heard him loud and clear, he just had to push him above the edge just a little bit more… and so he did.

“Wanna come, Mommy?” with tears swelled eyes, Jaeyoung asked the other, as he felt his ass clench around his cock and his orgasm almost hitting him “use your boy, Mommy. Please, use me… this cock is all yours- all fucking yours, Mommy”

And apparently, that was almost all it took for Seungjun to spill fast and erratically all over his lover’s hand, silent moans clogged in his mouth as Jaeyoung let go of his throat.  
Seungjun immediately dropped forward, resting his head on Jaeyoung’s shoulder and appreciating the way the younger rubbed his back with his hands, assuring him he was there and he wanted to calm him down from his haze.

“Holy shit,” was the first thing Seungjun said after a few minutes, lifting his head and looking at a sweaty but smiling Jaeyoung. He smiled back at his lover, pressing his lips to his and melting completely in his embrace.

“Were there really people passing by?” a sudden worry in his voice made him jump a bit on his lover’s lap, looking back before Jaeyoung called him over and made him look at him in the eyes again.  
“Hey, hey… it’s alright, I just said that… I don’t know, to turn you own?”

Seungjun let out a sigh so long he almost ran out of air, smacking Jaeyoung’s arm playfully “you jerk”

“You’re the one who gave me blue balls for the rest of the day!” Jaeyoung silently screamed, making both of them chuckle.

With a final kiss to his boyfriend’s tender lips, Seungjun slowly raised himself from his position, feeling that burning sensation around his rim and hissing  
“Ah, but who said I’m not letting you come inside me tonight?”

And to that, Jaeyoung simply smiled “I’m holding that against you, you know? I won’t forget”


End file.
